1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical wheelchair with a seat-rotating device, and more particularly to an electrical wheelchair with an electrical seat-rotating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manually operated seat-rotating device has been used on an electrical wheelchair. However, it is difficult for a disabled user to perform the manual seat-rotating operation.